


On Maintaining One's Composure

by Winteronmars



Series: Visibility [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shore Leave, not the episode, this series is all pwp and doesn't rely on the previous parts to be understood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteronmars/pseuds/Winteronmars
Summary: It's unusual to take shore leave somewhere quite so safe and idyllic as this. Spock and McCoy make good use of their time off the ship.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Visibility [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	On Maintaining One's Composure

**Author's Note:**

> if you talked about this concept with me, then you probably know who you are, and thank you, this fic wouldn't exist otherwise!

Spock took a breath.

“—recently published in the Andorian Journal of—”

The presenter continued speaking and the air conditioning clicked and began to hum again, despite the fact that the room was already far too cold. Even Jim and Leonard, sitting on either side of him, were wearing sweaters. He was hyper aware of the chill in his free hand and exposed skin of his face in contrast to the warmth in the core of his body and the feeling of Leonard’s fingers in his own.

“Unlike these studies, our data show a significant increase in the microbial count in the—”

With conscious effort, Spock relaxed the muscles in his groin and abdomen. He exhaled. Leonard glanced at him.

“—other test groups from ice patches at higher altitudes—”

Jim was still managing to sit up straight, hands clasped neatly in his lap, eyes open. Spock would have been impressed if he had the attention to spare. Robes notwithstanding, if he allowed himself to become externally erect it would be obvious. Already at least the first layer of his underthings was noticeably damp.

Leonard’s fingers stoked his slowly and his whole body tensed. Tightening around the plug in his ass made it feel very large and he wanted nothing more than to let his head drop and close his eyes, kiss Leonard back with his fingers, feel his erection press against his clothes—

Someone a row ahead of them coughed and Leonard’s fingers ceased their movement. Spock did his best to release the tension in his legs without losing control of his arousal. Leonard patted his wrist, in apology, in praise, Spock did not know.

“—for further research. Related hypotheses about the density of microbial life in—”

Jim leaned towards them slightly and murmured, “How much longer is this expected to go?”

“Three minutes,” Spock whispered back. And four seconds, and three seconds, and two seconds, and one second, and he would _not_ admit to being impatient. Jim took a loud breath and leaned back in his seat. Spock wouldn’t admit to being impatient, but he would agree that attending this conference was an irritating price to pay for the luxury of shore leave on an inhabited planet. The microbiologists in their crew had not even gotten the opportunity to make their own presentations.

“In two months on Iurita 4, the IKAUM project will begin, those results—”

The projector flickered again. The nineteenth time in the past half hour. Spock shifted in his chair minutely and discovered a slightly new angle of pressure from the plug. He gripped Leonard’s hand tightly.

“Thank you. Lunch is served in the atrium; we hope you will join us for the afternoon anthropology seminars!”

The room erupted into noise and movement, and the lights faded into a brighter setting now that there was no need to accommodate the visual presentation. Finally. Jim pushed himself to standing with a groan and Leonard did the same. Spock accepted Leonard’s offer of a hand up and hoped that he rose with more dignity than he felt. The change in posture was difficult.

“Do you gentlemen have plans?” Jim asked through a yawn.

“We’re going to take a walk through the preserve,” Leonard replied. “You look tired.”

“I am,” Jim said. “I’m going straight to the hotel and taking a nap. I hope you enjoy your afternoon.”

“Will you join us for dinner?” Spock asked.

“If you’re sure you want company.”

“As long as you leave before breakfast,” Leonard said.

Jim grinned at them and raised his eyebrows. “Well, let me know, but not before 1700 hours.”

Leonard waved him off and Jim made his escape through the front exit, the opposite of the crowds heading to lunch. With Jim gone, they were not so closely scrutinized, and Spock could relax slightly and lean on Leonard for a moment. In return, Leonard went so far as to brush a kiss to his cheek.

“How are you doing? Do you want to get lunch?”

“It is only 1100,” Spock pointed out. He wanted Leonard’s hands on his body, he wanted Leonard to turn on the plug’s vibration setting, he wanted to be elsewhere, and he wanted to stay exactly where he was.

“Yeah well they started at 0800 so people are getting hungry.”

“Are you hungry?”

Leonard looked at him for a moment. “I’ll keep. Let’s go out.”

To Spock’s mild disappointment and greater thrill, they left the crowds the same way Jim had gone. Leonard tugged him towards the wall of large single bathrooms, without a line, surprisingly. Inside, Spock leaned back against the door and pulled Leonard close against him, desperate, but Leonard again seemed to have other ideas. He accepted Spock’s kisses while fumbling to open his robe, and then pulled back and reached down with a serious expression and surgeon’s fingers.

“Are you experiencing any pain, discomfort—?”

“Leonard—”

“—absence of sensation? Can you feel what I’m doing?”

“Yes,” Spock reassured him, “I am well. Perhaps you would care to test my sensation in a—” and then quite abruptly the vibrations began and he lost his voice to a gasp. Leonard’s finger still traced his rim.

“Good,” he said in an entirely different tone, and returned to kissing Spock. “Just before we go—”

Leonard’s other hand came to pull down the front of his shorts, slipping past the waist band of his underwear to cup his sheath. Spock could feel himself shaking, feel Leonard’s erection growing against his thigh, and his own was aching to be released.

“You sitting next to me, squirming out of your skin every time I so much as brush your hand, fucking impossible—” His fingertips were soft and tempting, brushing the head of his cock under the delicate skin of his sheath.

“Leonard, I do not wish to come in a bathroom stall.” Spock breathed carefully as Leonard removed his hands and stepped back slightly.

“Yeah you’re right.”

Leonard washed his hands and Spock refastened his clothing, trying to calm the heat low in his abdomen, pooling between his hips. They had shore leave. He wanted to take advantage of it.

They did not talk as they made their way back through the crowd of people at lunch, although Spock took a half sandwich for Leonard to eat as they walked, and they remained in silence until well after they had left the conference hall behind. The pathway itself followed the edge of the marsh. There were the occasional trees and bushes, some picnic areas, one or two of the planets signature flat-bottomed boats out in the middle of the water, although Spock couldn’t have said whether they were for pleasure or scientific interest. There weren’t many people, but regardless he felt exposed.

Walking jostled the toy he was wearing, every step shifted its position slightly, and every step took them further from the real risk of being seen. He couldn’t help himself from glancing at Leonard every few seconds, waiting for him to decide something, that they were far enough, that they should stop, or perhaps just to throw him to the ground right there in the middle of the path and turn the vibrations on again.

As if Leonard knew he was thinking it, the toy’s vibrations began just as he took another step and he startled, very visibly. Leonard’s eyes were wide.

“How about we stop over there?”

Spock followed where Leonard was pointing. The path curved away from the water, but there was a group of trees at the edge of the water, and a worn patch through the groundcover leading to them. Spock thought he could make out a bench or a platform for seating under the low hanging branches.

“Acceptable.”

As they would soon stop, Spock released his control enough to allow his erection to fully extend and reveled in the sensation of confinement within his underthings. Leonard seemed to notice the change in his demeanor and squeezed his hand.

There was indeed a platform under the tree. It opened to the marsh, large, flat, and easily accessible by boat, and from a seated position on the platform, Spock discovered he had an unblocked view of the path, which seemed much closer from this perspective. His body felt tingly, but he could not tell if that was an effect of the pulsing vibration or the real risk of getting caught.

Leonard guided him to sit down between his legs, leaning against his back and looking out at the marsh. To their left, the plants thinned and the marsh merged with the larger estuary, the wildlife was abundant, and the atmosphere peaceful and serene. Leonard’s erection pressed against Spock’s lower back.

The toy’s vibration changed as Leonard said, “Look at the boats, Spock.”

Spock ignored his instruction and closed his eyes to breathe and feel. His clothes covering him and confining him, the toy pulsing, his body’s lubricant soaking his underwear, Leonard’s body at his back, Leonard’s arms around his sides.

“We’re right in the middle of their path, do you think they can see us?” Leonard kissed his ear.

Spock’s eyes flew open. The boats Leonard meant were new, coming in from the estuary, slightly larger, they stuck to the carefully tracked deepest channels, and one of the smaller flat boats from further inside the marsh seemed to be making its way to meet it. They had a perfectly clear view of the boats and the people sitting along the sides. But if the people on the boats looked their way, would the low branches of the tree would provide them enough cover? Could they make out two figures slouched on a low platform? Whatever they could or could not see, Spock felt exposed. Leonard’s hand was creeping down his stomach to rest just a millimeter too high.

“Keep your knees up, stay still.”

Impossible. His knuckles brushed against Spock’s arousal with every breath.

“Leonard,” Spock said.

“What?”

The vibration changed again, Leonard’s hand was still unmoving even as Spock fidgeted, trying to maximize the friction from his clothes. He could not stay still, he was not entirely sure he wanted to stay still, but there was a limit to how much movement was publicly acceptable.

“Stay still,” Leonard murmured again, and was mouthing gently at his ear.

Spock tried, and he managed, at least, to cease any large movements. His stomach was still quivering under Leonard’s hand.

The wind rustled the branches of the tree and made ripples in the water. The faint sound of conversation drifted towards them, people walking on the path. Leonard increased the vibrations and Spock felt his body jerk, clenching tightly around the intrusion of the plug. He struggled to keep still, he was trembling far worse than before, it would be noticeable now, if anyone were watching.

“God, Spock,” Leonard said. He mouthed again at Spock’s ear, continuing to whisper endearments and cut off phrases that were no help at all in keeping his composure. It was no longer possible to pay attention to whether or not the people on the boats could or could not see him, nor to whether there were people walking by on the path. Whether there were or were not did not matter. Spock was beyond the ability or desire to compose himself.

He gripped Leonard’s arm like a lifeline and concentrated on the way the plug pressed almost perfectly against him. It moved with his hips as he tried to push back against it, frustrating his attempts to increase the pressure. Leonard’s hand pressed against his stomach, maybe to keep him still, but it only served as further incentive to keep rocking forward against the insufficient friction his clothing provided. He heard himself gasp.

Suddenly, unfairly, the vibrations were stopped. Spock made a noise that was supposed to be a protest and his hips lifted of their own accord, chasing the sensation. Leonard’s hand moved suddenly to where his robe was fastened and slipped beneath, finally cupping Spock’s erection through his underclothes. Spock bit his cheek so as not to gasp again but couldn’t help squirming as Leonard stroked him too slowly and too gently.

His breathing was too loud and uneven, he had to control it, but every tiny movement of Leonard’s fingers over the head of his erection was unbearable. He was no longer fully in control of his muscles, they contracted without his permission at the slightest provocation and if Leonard continued in his movements, subtle as they were, he was going to come. It was too much. Anyone could see him, them, with Leonard’s hand down the front of his clothes and Spock with his jaw clenched to keep from moaning.

Leonard asked, “Are you—” and cut himself off as Spock nodded helplessly.

“Can you be quiet?”

Spock’s whole body felt tingly and strange, he was so close, impossibly close, if he could only shift his hips right so that the toy would be pressing in the right place again, if Leonard would turn it back on—

It was a low setting but it didn’t matter. Pleasure flooded him and he could do nothing—friction and fullness and Leonard holding him—except come back to himself shaking, breathing hard, plug still sending aftershocks through him even as Leonard’s hand stilled. Leonard, other arm tight around his chest, whispering praise and profanity until the toy switched off and Spock opened his eyes again as he caught his breath.

He was still laying in Leonard’s lap, Leonard curled above him with blue eyes blown wide, but he had slipped down considerably, so the line of Leonard’s arousal pressed against his shoulders.

“Holy fuck, Spock.”

“Was I quiet?” Spock asked.

Leonard kissed him before answering, an awkward angle, but pleasant, extremely so.

“Yeah, you were quiet.”

“Good.” Spock took a deep breath and looked forward, out at the water. The boats were separating, the larger of them returning to the estuary, and the small ones, suited for the marsh, dispersing more slowly. Leonard withdrew his hand from Spock’s clothes, and Spock sat up further, rearranging his robe until he looked presentable again. Leonard’s hand and his underthings were covered in come and slick, which was a rather thrilling contrast, especially as Leonard surprised him by sticking his own fingers in his mouth.

“Fuck,” was slightly muffled.

Spock pulled Leonard’s hand away. “Allow me.”

He watched, pleased, as Leonard’s eyes slid shut while Spock cleaned his hand with his tongue. “Do you wish to return to the hotel?” Spock murmured into his palm.

Leonard opened his eyes again, swallowing. His expression said clearly yes, he wished to return to their bed for the next two nights where he could strip them both down and be as loud as either of them wanted. But he said, “Are you ready to go so soon?”

It was endearing, very sweet, and Spock could have, at another time, listed the hormonal effects of orgasm and expounded upon the reasons a very simple, mildly altruistic offer on Leonard’s part should inspire such fond and soft feelings. They did not have opportunities such as this one very often.

“I am,” Spock said. “And we will have to walk at least to the ground transit site. I believe in the intervening time will be sufficient for me to attain erection again before we arrive at the hotel.” He released Leonard’s hand.

Leonard kissed him again, and helped him to his feet. “Good, because I’m dying to fuck you.”

Again, Spock couldn’t help smiling slightly, still feeling tender and affectionate. He would delay them only another second, as long as it took to wrap Leonard in his arms and kiss his cheek. “I love you.”

“And you’ll love it when I fuck you, come on,” Leonard murmured back, too amped up for exchanging purely romantic sentiments, but certainly not incorrect by any means. Spock suppressed a smile, and allowed himself to be pulled with Leonard back towards the path.

Leonard hid behind him as they walked. They passed another couple who smiled politely and made space of them on the path. Spock nodded back to them and enjoyed the ache in his stomach growing again. His underwear chafed and the toy sat awkwardly still within him, but he trusted that no one could tell.

A quarter kilometer to the shuttle stop.

Three other people were waiting when they arrived, and the sign indicated two minutes until the next ride. Leonard sighed heavily and pressed himself along Spock’s back, so Spock could feel that he was still hard in his slacks. An older woman roughly a meter away was hiding a smile. Was their arousal obvious? Or did they simply appear as any other particularly affectionate couple?

There was no way to know. Spock held Leonard’s hands in his own and felt the dampness of his underwear against his thighs and his pulse, which has slowed to a normal resting rate, increased again. If Leonard would turn the vibration on again, his return to arousal would be that much quicker. The quiet buzz might still be loud enough for someone to notice, and although Spock suspected Leonard would leave it off until they were alone again, he entertained himself imagining the challenge of keeping his composure while their nearest neighbor might tilt their head in confusion, wondering about a barely audible sound.

Inside the shuttle Leonard sat but Spock elected to stand. He did not trust that his underclothes, soaked now with come and slick and only getting slicker, would not stain his robes. Leonard’s hand clasped demurely in his lap hid his erection.

Theirs was the first stop, the hotel on the edge of the preserve was available for the members of the conference and those of _Enterprise’s_ crew who had chosen to stay in this area of the planet. The shuttle would continue to the personal transit park, and then to the public transit hub, then back to the preserve.

“Thank you,” Leonard told the driver.

The receptionist smiled at them when they presented their identification and spent an agonizing full sixty seconds programing their keys for their assigned room.

“Your belongings are being beamed in now, thank you sirs,” they said.

Spock palmed Leonard’s erection below the desk and Leonard elbowed him none too subtly.

“Six floors up, to your left, room 612.”

“Thank you,” Spock said.

Leonard switched the plug’s vibrations on in the old-fashioned elevator and Spock retaliated by pushing him against the wall to kiss him until the doors opened with a quaint ding. There was no one in the hall, and their room was only two doors down, so Spock allowed himself to do away with caution for a brief thirty seconds and continued kissing Leonard and walking him backwards to the door. It closed behind them.

“Don’t touch me I’m not gonna last, hell, Spock,” Leonard said into his mouth as he fumbled ineffectually with the clasp of Spock’s robe.

“I am not concerned with your lasting,” Spock replied. He disentangled them and made quick work of their clothes. Leonard did not allow him time to appreciate his appearance before they landed on the bed.

“Can I?” Leonard’s hand was wrapped around the plug, still vibrating pleasantly. Spock nodded, but couldn’t help tightening as Leonard pulled it out and replaced it with his fingers, wet from Spock’s body. Leonard’s fingers weren’t as wide as the largest part of the plug, but compared to its stem, his knuckles were far larger and Spock allowed his head to drop back with a sigh.

“I trust you enjoyed yourself?” Spock asked. Another finger slid inside him, and with such skin to skin contact Leonard’s arousal fed his own.

“You coming in my lap where anyone could see? Yeah I enjoyed myself.”

The excitement of the excursion had not faded, and the memory made Spock’s breath catch, which seemed to draw Leonard’s attention.

“How did it feel?”

Spock struggled to find words. Leonard’s fingers were still moving steadily within him, direct pressure against his prostate with every other thrust inward. It had felt, “As though we would be caught.”

“We could have been,” Leonard said. “Ready?”

Spock could feel the head of Leonard’s erection against his opening and he shifted backward encouragingly. “Yes.”

Leonard pushed in slowly, until Spock was stroking his own erection and resisting the urge to pull Leonard inside himself quickly, _now_. Leonard stopped when his face was buried in his neck, and Spock wished desperately for him to move. “God, you’re—keep talking.”

It took two mistimed movements before they found a rhythm and Spock continued, pleased with his view of Leonard’s face, flushed and almost pained as he appeared close to orgasm. “The prolonged state of arousal, I found it enjoyable. The discrepancy between my outer appearance and inner state—" Leonard’s angle shifted slightly and he was moving against Spock’s prostate again and his body felt tingly, his breath too short.

“You concentrating,” Leonard gasped, “on the fucking plug, this vacant look on your face.”

“The sensation of fullness in public is—”

But then Leonard made a familiar soft sound and pushed them both up the bed several inches, swearing with more breath than voice, the telepathic echo of his climax warming Spock everywhere they touched. He lay his full weight on top of Spock for a moment, recovering, while Spock ran Vulcan kisses down his back and tried not to wriggle. When Leonard pulled out he wrapped a leg around Leonard’s back and flipped them over.

Leonard smiled up at him, expression still all hazy afterglow and naked affection. His hands held Spock’s hips and encouraged Spock to thrust against him, before he reached further around and played with Spock’s rim. For moment, Spock gave up his leverage to lean down for a kiss, which he let Leonard lead until he couldn’t hold still anymore and he pulled back to continuing chasing friction.

“At some point,” Leonard said, “we should find a club or something where I can actually fuck you in public, and people can actually watch.”

Spock’s breath caught again. He moved faster, pushing against the place in the hollow of Leonard’s hip where his slick had made Leonard’s skin slippery. He thought about it. The weight of someone else’s eyes and Leonard fucking him, his own lack of control visible and on display, their intimacy as well, available for anyone to witness.

“Would you still try not to let anyone see? Would you struggle to stay calm and pretend it doesn’t turn you on? Or would you want to give them a show?”

Spock didn’t know the answer and he didn’t care. Leonard’s voice was low and soft, his hand continued caressing Spock while the other still teased his hole. He thought about the way it had felt to have Leonard’s erection pressed against him at the shuttle stop, imagined how it would have felt to have it inside him.

“No, I think you would do your best to be discrete. Keep quiet. If we were somewhere loud and dark where most people are drunk and too busy finding their own corners to hide in, the opposite of today. We could do the same thing first though, go out to dinner, I’d get to watch you fidget in your chair just like this morning. You’re beautiful, Spock.”

A second orgasm was always slightly harder to reach than the first but the electricity in his skin was building quickly.

“I’d love to see you laid out over my lap again,” Leonard continued. “Your robes did a good job hiding things, I wish I could have opened them all the way, seen you soak through your underwear when you came against my hand—yes, there you go.”

He said so because Spock was coming again, losing control of his thrusts and moaning softly into Leonard’s neck as the blissful sensation washed over him. Leonard’s fingers stroked his perineum slowly as he shivered and slowly calmed. He did not want to stay crushing Leonard into the bed, the both of them sticky, but he could not summon the energy to move, and Leonard was kissing him, fingers and lips gentle and loving.

The bedsheets, which had smelled like laundry detergent when they had first lain down, now only smelled like Leonard and sex. An improvement. Spock inhaled deeply and sighed, finally moving so the bulk of his weight was not on top of Leonard’s rib cage. They were too close together for Spock’s eyes to focus, so Leonard’s face was mostly the blurry outline of his cheek and nose.

Leonard yawned. “Shower or sleep?”

“You may sleep,” Spock said, and pulled him close as Leonard turned over on his side.

“You’re not tired?”

Spock tucked Leonard’s head under his chin and reached around for a blanket or sheet to cover them with so they would not get cold while Leonard rested. “No.”

“You going to meditate?”

“No,” Spock said again, and pulled the blanket he had discovered over Leonard’s hip. It was turned diagonally, but it would serve. “Rest now, k’diwa. I will hold you.”

Leonard hummed and his leg slipped between Spock’s thighs. Spock stroked finger kisses along his shoulder and felt his mind slowly fall into dozing. He kissed Leonard’s hair with his lips. In several hours they would meet Jim for dinner, but for the moment, there was nothing to pull Leonard from his arms, and Spock was content.


End file.
